Brown Eyes
by ElderYoukai
Summary: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Head Injury - Let the fluffiness begin (Previously posted under LadyRanger, but now returned to its rightful owner, ME, now that I have an account)
1. Default Chapter

Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: This is a piece of fan-fiction, all the characters of Inu Yasha and Company belong to Takahashi, original characters belong to me. And reviews are most welcome!  
  
Author's Note: I like to thank those of you who have read my first piece 'past lives' and I do apologize for that annoying clump of paragraphs. That was unintentional on my part and I will be trying to space it better. If anyone out there has any ideas on how to stop that clumping, by all mean, give me a ring, it will be very much appreciated. Thank you!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The day looked as if there could be no worries, but the air smelled of something else. Inu Yasha was high amongst the branches of his God- tree, amber eyes fixed upon the horizon, his senses keen for a scent that has been lingering for several days. He could swear he smelled Sesshoumaru lurking around, minus Jaken and that little human ward, Rin, that has been following him. The villagers know as well to keep a sharp eyed out for the aristocratic looking pure bred youkai draped in a white kimono, armor and fluffy tail that had been draped over his right shoulder and warned them not to dare approach him; he was highly dangerous.  
  
Everyone walked on eggshells for a while, since it was usually his style to be open and aggressive. All this sneaking about did little for their nerves. What was Sesshoumaru doing? Why hasn't he come forth to them?  
  
Sesshoumaru himself had been mindful of his younger brother, mindful to keep downwind much of the time. He could see the stupid little hanyou high in the branches of the tree and knew that he was on Inu Yasha's mind. Good, the plan was working. Cutting through the forest at the edge of the village, he swept along some of the houses until he met the small pack of full blooded youkai that was awaiting his orders. The trio that was there bowed lowly as Sesshoumaru approached.  
  
"What do you desire of us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked for a husky voiced, blue eyed youkai with silver hair done up in a tight tail.  
  
"Inu Yasha is waiting for us. You three are going to raid the village. I want you to keep the hanyou, the monk and the demon exterminator busy; I have plans for their little reincarnated priestess."  
  
Again, the trio bowed lowly and smiled wickedly, their eyes twinkling with the promise of a slaughter. Sesshoumaru had already voiced that he didn't care what happened to the villagers, to the monk, kitsune or the demon exterminator, but leave Inu Yasha on the verge of life so that he could realize the mistake he had made. Vengeance would finally be his.  
  
Morphing in their dog form, huge and white with red eyes and fangs dripping with a vicious poison, the dogs took to the sky, bounding towards the village. Soon, the ever pleasing screams could be heard and Sesshoumaru could smell his brother's scent moving swiftly towards the pack.  
  
"Excellent." And he skirted out of the forest and took to the air. High above he floated, out of the sight of the humans, but within range of even the hanyou's eyes. There below him Inu Yasha was fighting. Sesshoumaru had been generous enough to warn the trio about Tetsusaiga. Not because he was kind, but for he wanted the fight to go on as long as it could. Sango and Miroku too had come out to fight the dog demons. The demon Lord knew that soon Inu Yasha would become aware of the whose these demons wore. Young Lords that had served their father and perhaps then, he would realize his plan. But hopefully, Sesshoumaru would have left with his prize long before that.  
  
High above, the reincarnated priestess could be seen. The little human mongrel who had become Inu Yasha's obvious choice for a future mate over Kikyo, but in her hands she held a staff. Fine and strong. Ah, yes, the Monk had been giving her lessons. Apparently both him and Sango had decided to teach her to use other weapons besides the bow and arrow, which was her most valued accessory. But no matter, that little stick would do nothing against him.  
  
He swooped down upon the girl who had, for some reason, took a look into the sky. She gave out a frightful scream and ripped away from the hand that meant to grab her. Turning around, she readied her staff, the only weapon of choice as Sesshoumaru touched down upon the ground. "Foolish girl." He growled, moving towards her. His amber eyes glowed with a malice little seen before, his right claw already glowing and dripping with an acidic poison.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me! I'm armed!"  
  
"Your pathetic little stick won't do you any good." And he charged her, readying to strike Kagome with his poison. Sesshoumaru was willing to take her alive, but since she put up a fight, killing her was starting to look more reasonable, but she ducked the swing, his claw shredding that ugly green pleated skirt of hers. She whirled around and swung with her staff. Missing, Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to swing back, his elbow connecting onto the side of her face. Kagome stumbled, but showed surprising resilience as she kept her balance and glared hard at him. She knew she couldn't run, he would catch her and it appears that Inu Yasha was preoccupied. Either face him or die trying  
  
Again came that claw towards her, she ducked. Another followed, she dodged that and swung the staff up and connected hard with his very temple. A crack was heard, skin broke and blood flowed from the flesh of the demon Lord. Stumbling back, his hand held up to the wound she surprisingly gave to him. He seethed with anger and his eyes turned an unmistakable dark red in rage. He offered another swing and another and another, but every time Kagome seemed to skirt out of his reach. Inu Yasha and his stupid little company were teaching her well and damn himself for only having one arm. Down came the butt of her staff into his temple and the earth jumped up to greet him in cold silence. 


	2. When a Taiyoukai wakes up

Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Its pretty much a repeat from chapter one, this doesn't belong to me, I'm making absolutely nothing from this piece. I'm just having a little fun with the characters and I will bring them back by their allotted curfew time. Plus, I LOVE reviews!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Faintly in the back of my mind, I could hear the soft sounds of something small shuffling at the foot of my bed. My keen hearing could pick up the small fluttering of a child's heartbeat and quick, anxious breathing, along with the rustle of cloth and the faint smell of cookies and dirt. All those things seemed familiar to me in a far off kind of way.  
  
The room around me was warm, glowing in the setting sun, its rays seeping through the blinds that covered the windows. I could not help the groan that escaped my throat as I shifted about and moved my head. A wall greeted me when my opens and I blinked several time to let my amber eyes focus after what appeared to be a long fitting sleep. Lolling my head to the other side, I could see out of the corner of my eyes a small child, holding a grubby little ball. Faintly, he looked much like Inuyasha, my hanyou half-brother. Small was he, probably about six to eight summers, with wide, expressive amber eyes speckled with dark brown. A round, pudgy face, a tuft of long and restless silver hair and two small dog ears perched at the top of his head. His small form was clad in a white kimono with a shading of red along the shoulder and the hem of his sleeves; much like my own. His eyes bore into me and shone brightly with a smile as I had moved about.  
  
The little pup dropped his ball and got on all fours, his face lit up with the same smile that shone in his eyes. "Poppa!"  
  
"Niko, hush." Came a very feminine voice, a little raspy as if just awoken from a nap. Her scent filled the room and that too was familiar, clean and smelling of lilies. I didn't dare look at her for I was purely enraptured by that little pup that deemed me to be his sire.  
  
As she drew closer, she crouched down and I was forced to tear my eyes away from the puppy and glance over. Moving with slow graceful steps as she crossed the room and kneeled beside me, I had another shock - there beside me, looking at me with something akin to love in those dark brown eyes, was a much more mature version of the Miko, Kagome. She was dressed in a light green silk kimono spotted with white flowers and a white sash around that thin waist of hers. Her dark hair was done up in a most exquisite bun spotted again with little white flowers. "I'm so glad you're awake, I've been worried sick." And she leaned down and gently placed a kiss upon my forehead, right over the creasent moon. What in Seven Hells was going on here? Why I am I back in my ancestral lands with a tiny hanyou pup and a mate that was a grown Kagome?!  
  
My head dropped back, missing its pillow and whacking hard against the wood. The pup gasped as I clenched my eyes tightly in pain and I could feet the warm hands of Kagome tuck themselves under the wound and bring the pillow back under my head. "Lie still, you are still much to weak to move."  
  
Her every word was stern, but sweet. Her tone was self-assured and confident and did not held the tiniest bit of fear of me, but she was worried for me. Why? What had happened? My left hand had come up to gently rub along my temples as the little puppy scooted from my feet up to my side, watching me with the most curious and anxious of gazes. Swear to god, if he had a tail, it would be wagging rather furiously. Draping that same arm over my eyes, I noticed another odd thing. I had a left arm! Lifting it up, I studied it. It was purely demon and much like my own, the claws and those double stripes along the wrist. How did this come about? I swear that Inuyasha hacked it off in that battle for Tetsusaiga long ago. I looked at my right one, yup still there and I let both hands drop to my stomach and cast a questioning glance at the female. Her eyes danced then and she tried to hide back a chuckle. It all seemed rather funny to her. I snorted, frowned and sat up on my elbows much to her protesting hands. I was begging her to explain what was funny.  
  
"After ten years, and it still shocks you to possess it, my husband." She giggled and the pup looked rather lost. "What's so funny, momma?" He squeaked.  
  
Kagome only smiled and chuckled as she rubbed the small ears of her son. That little activity caused the pup to purr and melt into his mother's embrace, laying that small head against her breast. Fingers then went about caressing his cheek and I could tell the boy was ready to fall fast asleep. But noting that he was in my presence, his shot up from his mother's arms and lifted his hands, waving away any invisible ear molesters. His hands rested over those flattened ears and swear to god, he did look rather cute when he did so. I couldn't help but roll over and place my cheek in the palm of my hand as I watched the interaction. The puppy was looking at his mother rather harshly, but Kagome was having none of this. Kneeling there, she had her hands afixed upon her hips in a manner that demanded some respect and warned him not to play any more of these games. Oddly enough, she reminded me of my own youkai mother when I was small trying to act big when I was only six to seven summers old.  
  
The silent staring contest was over, the winner being Kagome and the loser folding his arms and pouting. I could see just in those determined eyes, that he would grow up to a strong hanyou - perhaps bettering Inuyasha in abilities and strength. "Go fetch Jaken, tell him go and bring some food for you father."  
  
The pup only nodded and still pouting he got to his feet and shuffled out, kicking whatever was invisible in a sulking fashion. Raising a quizzical brow as my eyes met with Kagome's and she shifted, leaning up against me slightly. "He's stubborn like you, Sesshoumaru." And with a huff, she folded her arms across that rather filled out chest of hers. Bad, youkai!, stop looking at Inuyasha's wench. But wasn't she my mate? Sighing, I shook my head.  
  
"Kikyou was right then," she pointed out. "you have experienced some memory loss." As to not confuse her, I just nodded silently, eyes fixed upon hers. "Your arm was restored to you about a decade ago when you saved Kikyou from a deadly attack by Naraku. You used your Tensaiga to bring her back to life, and give her a new soul without having to take mine. She has been in your debt since then, though you don't actively seek her out. You've come to leave her alone and let her go about her duties as Priestess.  
  
Kagome's smile was beautiful and the whole room seemed to glow in her very presence. It was electric and addicting. Looking over her shoulder a bit as she listened for the padding of toad and puppy feet, she seemed satisfied and leaned forth, but of her kimono top shifting giving a nice little sneak peek of the mounds hidden inside. Casting her a quizzically glance, her hand raised up and gently ran those slim fingers through my hair, causing a soft purr of pleasure to erupt as her fingertips then brushed my cheek. Its been such a long time since anyone has ever done this to me, and for a human to bring this out of me was shocking enough. "I'm so glad you're awake." She whispered and leaned forth, placing her soft lips upon my own.  
  
I was shocked frankly, but the soft pressure of her lips seemed to toss any doubts out of my mind that she seemed to be in love with me. What had Inuyasha done to make her leave him? Another bout of pressure and I too leaned forth to deepen the kiss, my fingers snaking into her hair. 


	3. Kikyou Bestows the Truth

Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer - Not making a cent, don't own then, but in my dreams I wish I did. Read and Review!  
I spent the entire evening doing anything but sleeping. The entire estate was quiet, save for the youkai that guarded the grounds - they often do that when I'm not around or in this case, fell ill. Kagome was fast asleep beside me, her arms folded under her head and being used as pillows. She was wearing a white silk sleeping robes that just brought out the pure cream of her flesh, that mane of raven spilling around him like a soft halo. Kagome grew that hair out, much like typical females, this time to her hips.  
  
She barely shifted in her sleep, rolling over and snuggling against me, her hand creeping up to rest against the bare flesh of his my chest. I had never ever expected anything like this happen. Last I remembered I wanted to kidnap and kill that wretched miko and she got in a good shot, a crack to the temple with the butt of her staff. I didn't expect to wake up with her in her late twenties with a little hanyou puppy trailing after her heels and the news that Kikyou returned my left arm to me.  
  
I placed my hand over hers, stroked her skin gently and then removed it from my chest. Reaching down, I pulled back the comforter and swung my legs over, rising from the bed. Closing my sleeping robe, I glanced one last time at my slumbering 'mate' - she was beautiful and I wondered what happened that led her to my company. Padding away from the bed, I slowly and quietly opened the door, glancing up and down the hallway. All was quiet, all was peaceful.  
  
I left my room and followed my nose to the scent of that little silver haired puppy. His room was just two doors down and the door partially open to let in more of the moonlight. Opening that door quietly, I peered in the slumbering little hanyou that was my child and heir; Niko, she called him. There he was, curled up in the very center of his bed like a fuzzy little ball, blankets bunched around him, some kind of toy made out of cloth pressed against his chest and a thumb neatly placed by his mouth, which was slightly slack. Niko shifted and whimpered, curling up more in that little ball and whimpered again. Was he having some type of nightmare.  
  
Some instinct pulled me towards the little boy, perhaps it was paternal, him being my child and I crouched down beside him. My hand reached out and gently brushed against those ears in a soothing motion. They flicked a bit and he whimpered contentedly, his head pushing against my hand. My fingers then gently slipped through his hair, whispering soothing sounds to calm him. His own little hand reached to brush against my own, then drop back down as he returned back to sleep, hopefully without nightmares.  
  
Standing, I took a good look around his room. There were toy boxes against the walls, one filled with toys, another filled with odd scrolls clean or scribbles on. Everything a child desire. I turned and left his room, closing the door a bit behind him. Sighing, I leaned against his door, lolling my head back against it. Did my life become a big contradiction? Did I discover a reason not to hate humans? I had to since a human was my mate and a hanyou was my son.  
  
I pushed back away from the door and stalked down the hallway, my steps quiet and my gait languid and slow. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear or smell the approaching figures before me until we almost collided. Two inuyoukai stepped back and bowed down, the now leaving form of Kikyou between them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, we did not realize you were awake. Priestess Kikyou had come to check upon your health."  
  
My amber eyes turned towards her, she looked far more livelier than I'd ever seen her, eyes dark eyes, which were normally somber and sad, seemed a twinge on the happy side as she bowed down before me. "You are up and around, milord, I thought at least your mate would keep you in bed." Her voice wasn't chilly, nor was it mocking - giving her a new body and a new soul must have changed in severe ways. Her eyes then raised as the two youkai guards backed away, dismissed at the wave of my hand.  
  
"Kagome is asleep and I don't feel the least bit tired."  
  
She nodded, standing before me, her hands at her side. "Kikyou, something plagues me."  
  
She arched a brow in response and walked beside me as we strolled down the halls. "It seems my memory has faltered greatly and I can't remember for the life of me how I became with Kagome."  
  
The priestess mused slightly, her mouth curling in a smile. "Part of it was my will, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your half-breed brother's heart turned from her to me and it seems I became his obsession. He kept straying away from her and their group more and more as Naraku's days began to dwindle. I wanted your brother, or at least I thought I did. It seems a lot of us were living terrible lies to the point where we lost ourselves."  
  
Those words were twinged with sadness as she brought her hand up and clenched it against her breast. "The battle was hard, the battle was bloody and many lost their lives. All the spawn of him, save for the lady of the wind, were killed. Miroku lost his life to his Wind Tunnel. Naraku commanded it open and devour him. Kohaku survived, almost costing him his life when he wrenched out the jewel in his flesh. Inuyasha was ravaged, over taken by his blood lust and demon nature when Naraku finally took me down. Kagome was fading faster, she had suffered an awesome blow to the head. Everything was at a tragic loss until you showed up. You wanted revenge for the horrors he inflicted upon Rin - your surrogate daughter."  
  
"Where is she? Where is Rin?"  
  
Kikyou smiled. "She has mothered, two sons with Kohaku. She is happy and is always telling them about you. They see you as their grandfather." I nodded. "Both Kagome and myself were revived, both by the blade of Tensaiga, but strange enough, I had a living, breathing body, I no longer needed the souls of the dead to keep alive, but yet, somehow, Tensaiga had called forth the soul from the underworld to be reborn into me. It was the soul of a fallen Miko, many says, that didn't want to die. That she still wasn't ready to rest in peace. She knew she still had some job to do. She gave me her soul, her soul resides in my body. Together, Kagome and I, used our enchanted arrows and killed him. I had gotten my revenge. We were both so happy, I think we hugged.  
  
"Inuyasha wanted to leave and leave fast. I owed my life to you, but couldn't say thank you for Inuyasha had dragged my off with him back towards the village near the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome came with us for she was comforting the mourning Taiji-ya who almost killed herself wanted revenge for the death of the monk. We spent weeks there recovering from the attack and I did a lot of thinking. Actually, Kagome and I did a lot of talking, talking we never got a chance to do. I realized that I was living a lie, that I didn't want Inuyasha no more, that it was hate and loathing that I mistook for an odd sense of love. I was alive again, I had a new soul - I had a new life!, so I left and never looked back. I told Inuyasha that I didn't love him anymore and I left."  
  
"What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Kohaku had Sango, who was steadily mourning Miroku, but in a less fatale way and Kagome decided to she had to return back to her era. After I left, Inuyasha turned to her, confessing false love to her - he was desperate. You could say that everyone he's ever cared for was leaving him. It broke her heart and she hadn't come back until a year to the day, but instead she ran into you by the well, and not him. You told her the surrounding villages was readying for a celebration which will last for a week, a wedding of Taiji-ya to a young woman who was the ward of a great dog demon. Rin was marrying Kohaku and you returned with her to the village. One could say, you two found commonality in each other, you saw her then as a powerful miko and with her help, we, her and I, destroyed the Shikon no Tama during their ceremony. Everyone was happy."  
  
"And Inuyasha?"  
  
"He hadn't been seen, I think he was wallowing in his own self pity. He didn't know I returned to the village for the wedding, nor he knew of you and Kagome's presence. He wasn't aware of a thing. The wedding passed, the years did and Inuyasha came back, but you had already fallen into the loving graces of Kagome and she mothered your hanyou puppy. I had given you your arm back, as if it was never gone and serve your family as Priestess, when you allowed it. But strangely, rumors have been surfacing that Sango and Inuyasha were never the same and sought each other's presence for comfort. He has taken in with the woman, much to her brother's dislike, but they haven't sired a pup, they both don't want children."  
  
Inuyasha had been devastated? Had he gone insane? He had nothing, no Kagome, no Kikyou, no nothing - all he had was his self-pity. Why didn't that please me?  
  
"It's nearing dawn, Sesshoumaru-sama and we all know that Kagome hates to wake up to a cold bed, especially when her husband resides in the palace."  
  
I nodded and let her leave my company, part of me knew where her guest room was. It seems she always had one. Turning, I stalked back to my room and entered quietly as I could, slowly closing the door. "Kikyou is here, isn't she?" Came the rasped voice of Kagome.  
  
I turned and something in my countenance told her she was right. Sitting up, she closed her sleeping robe and smoothed down her hair. "We talked, that is all." I reassured her. Why did I have to do that? Was there some inkling of potential affection between me and the former undead miko? Shrugging, I lowered myself onto the bed beside her where she shifted and ran her hands slowly up my chest, pressing herself against me and nuzzling into the crook of my shoulder and throat, clinging to kimono.  
  
"You were talking about Inuyasha, weren't you?" Part of her voice was pained and I knew she still held affections for the whelp.  
  
"My injury caused more memory loss than expected - she just filled me in." She shuddered against me, her breath catching and her hands balling up the silk fabric. "He is rutting with Sango."  
  
I was soon aware of the smell of salt and the wetness against my robes as she drew me closer to her in all forms of desperation, her lips pressing to my throat in a claiming gesture.  
  
"Kagome, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
She blinked and looked up at me, her eyes rimmed with red and her face stained with tears. "It was Inuyasha that gave you the blow, he was trying to kill Niko while he was playing in the garden and you interfered. Inuyasha was trying to slay our family to get to me." 


End file.
